


The Mordor Incident

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [22]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explosions, F/F, Gen, Harad, Intelligence - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Mordor, Rhûn, Sabotage, Special Operations, Umbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: This is what happens when you give Estel Elrondiel and Mitherial Ecthelioniel free license to do what they feel is necessary.





	The Mordor Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets of the woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254935) by [Rogercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat). 
  * Inspired by [A blessing in grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313723) by [Rogercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat). 



> This is the Mordor arc. It might be added to later, but I'm marking it as complete.

The first thing that struck Estel was the _smell_.  It reminded her of Himring when the wind blew cold from the North where the evil of Angbad still lingered even to this day.  The next thing that struck her was the cold.  It was like the biting winds of a blizzard, freezing cold and sapping all of your strength.  _This_ was the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie.  Her fathers had spent 7 years here at one point, laying siege to Barad-dur, alongside most of her family.  The Fëanorians had saved lives that day, enough so that the Valar deigned to rescind their banishment of the Noldor.  Few had gone, more had actually come over to Arda to be with their families.  All of her uncles’ wives, led by Nerdanel, Fëanáro’s wife, had traveled to Arda, all remarkable ellyth in their own right, with their husbands, the females were unstoppable.  And terrifying.  Uncle Tyelko had married King Dior and Queen Nimloth-which the Sindar never recognized and tried to kill once they realized that Elwing was more like her Grandmother than Dior was.  Fëanáro, their father, was still being held accountable for his actions by the Valar, but Nerdanel was hopeful that he would be back with them soon.  Estel was getting soft, and she missed her family, especially if she was going off on tangents about her Aunts, Uncle and Grandmothers whom she hadn’t seen since before her stay in the Angle. 

“Ana?” a voice called.  It was her fellow sharpshooter, Waleed al-Sheikh, from Harad.  He was as dark as any of his countrymen, dark hair, chocolate eyes, sun tanned skin so dark it looked black. 

“I’m fine, Waleed.  Just homesick.”  Estel continued “Is everyone ready?  Has Khaalid or Christina from Black replied?”

“Everyone is ready ma’am, and there has been no communication from CG Black.  The Steward got in contact with us, you are officially an LC if anyone from Black manages to contact us.  Their Alpha squad are Majors, so you need the rank apparently.”  Waleed rolled his eyes.  “If no one is here, we are to scout the area, and it is potentially a good idea for some to be captured.”

“So they can lead the rest of us to the captives?”

“You know him so well.  Yes, that is what he said.  He also mentioned that we are officially getting SpecOps grade.  He appreciated the gift we sent up the Anduin.”

“You mean all the captain-princes of Umbar and a few Oligarchs from Harad?   It was fun to get them out.  I enjoyed giving Yasmin's father an extra kick after telling him that she trained us.  In Umbaran.”

“The market will never be the same, no.  I had no idea you could do that with some explosive and a bit of luck.”  Waleed smirked.  It had been Zoe, from his squad that had prepared the explosives.  The Haradrim and Umbaran natives; Hippolyte, Waleed, Tamaraa, Raashid, and Damon, accompanied by Cody, had been the visible operatives that day; Zoe, Heimir, Alan, Freya, Hilde, and Freodhoric had worked as support.  It had been fun; freeing slaves, capturing princes and kings, wreaking havoc, sending said princes and kings as captives to Minas Tirith. 

Ana, Quinn, and Rhys had been captaining the getaway ships.  They were the palest amongst Purple, so would stick out like a sore thumb in the South.  The captives were abandoned on the Gondorian docks, in clear sight of the guard tower.  Somehow, they managed to wreck even more chaos while sailing to try and get attention away from Mordor.  After dropping off the prisoners, they sailed back up the Anduin as close to Mordor as possible, where they met the rest of the CG and closed the rest of the distance by horseback.  This led to where they were now, setting up a temporary camp in the shadow of the Black Gate.  After they finished, far enough from the Gate so the yrch wouldn’t sense them, Estel called a meeting.  Everyone sat around in a loose circle, helmets off.  “We need to figure out a game plan.  Command has suggested that we send some people to be captured with subdermal trackers, so we can figure out where the yrch hold their prisoners.  I’ve been promoted to LC if we can find any members of Black.  Their Alpha squad are Majors, as some of you already know.  I need to know who absolutely _can’t_ be captured, or if we even should follow that plan”

Rhys spoke first, “I would feel uncomfortable with any member of Alpha being captured.  They have top-level clearance, and 1 and 4 are top-priority targets if its discovered who their families are.”

Hippolyte disagreed, “The sharpshooters are probably the best options though.  Ana, Waleed, and Fred all have advanced medical training, Raashid has field medic certification, and they had the highest scores when it came to RTI.”

“I agree with Hippolyte,” Quinn said, “Ana and Waleed have better training then I do, and Raashid’s training is equivalent.” 

“There is no need for that to outweigh the risks that sending in Ana would take.” Cody this time.

“I agree with Quinn and Hippolyte, but this is going to be volunteer only.  I’m fine with the risk, and I think that the benefits outweigh the risks.  With either plan, I would go in.”  Estel spoke up.  She didn’t want to start a circular argument.

Waleed spoke next “I will volunteer as well.  Between Ana and me, we have the requisite skills needed.”

Raashid and Fred spoke up concurring with Estel and Waleed.

Mitherial spoke, as she was in command after Estel volunteered for the mission.  “I believe that is agreement across the board?” Nods and affirmative answers met Mirial’s statement. “Sharpshooters, go get ready.  Ana if you die, I’m going to resurrect you and kill you myself.  Understood?” Ana nodded “Dismissed everyone.  Quinn, can you prepare the trackers?  Cody might need to help you.”  Quinn and Cody nodded.  The weapons specialists, Mirial, Zoe, Alan, and Damon started a watch.  Estel and her sharpshooters confirmed that they had all the weapons they would need.  All of the sharpshooters carried shuriken-throwing stars-now.  It had been something they picked up in Rhun.  They had been proven to be very useful in a tight spot.  Ana gave Mirial a quick hug before moving out with Waleed, Raashid, and Freodhoric.  Quinn had injected them with a tracker before saying goodbye.  The group slipped behind the Black Gate without being spotted, but soon were captured, purposely this time.  The orcs dragged them towards what passed for a dungeon in Mordor.  The four were locked into cells with other people.  Estel’s cell happened to have six ellyth and an ellon in it.  She recognized them.  They were her aunts, uncle, and grandmothers who had been missing for about 15 years.  “Grandmother Nerdanel? Grandmother Alma?  Grandmother Ercassë?”  The ellyth named raised their heads curiously.  “You are one of Elerondo’s then?”  Estel took off her helmet “Technically one of Elerossë’s but Elerondo adopted me when I was a young child.”

“Estel?  What are you doing here?” Alma asked.  She was Maedhros’ wife.

“Five-year.  I was drafted 3 years ago.  We spent time in Ithilien and the South.”  Estel was overjoyed to see them.  “I’m here on a rescue mission.  CG Black was captured, but I’m sure command won’t begrudge us rescuing a few Intelligence agents.” Estel grinned “They wouldn’t want to piss me off.”

“Language, Russa.”  That was Amras’ wife, Haldalótë. “And why not?”

“They refused communication of any type, personal or professional, to anyone outside of our CG and Command.  If you look at the treaties that the Realms of Men signed, they can’t refuse communication between an Eldar and their adopted or fostered children, regardless of race, when that child is doing mandatory service.  They were already in breach of the treaty when I left the Valley about three years ago.  Làstril didn’t go into any details when I was present.  Any additional breach would mean a forceful takeover of Gondor, Rohan, Dale, and Bree by the Noldoran’s, Silaran’s and Sindaran’s forces.”  Estel curled a loose strand of copper-red hair around her finger absently.  “We were sent here without the knowledge or approval of the Wise.  I have a feeling that games are afoot, and those games are definitely going to cost lives.”

“What now?” Ercassë asked.  “I assume you came in with a plan?”

“We just need to wait for the signal before escaping.  I’m amazed they didn’t think to search me.”

Caranthir’s wife, Yáralda questioned “Why didn’t they?”

“I’m hoping it’s because they were to idiotic to think of it.  I have a few little surprises on me.”

“Like what, little spark?” Celegorn’s wife, Nimloth, asked.

In response, Estel silently unsheathed her daggers.  Haldalótë smiled “Amrod’s work?”

Estel nodded “And Uncle Amras.  I have no idea how long it will take to get the signal, but my CG is rather eager to cause chaos and mayhem.”

The next six months passed in a slow fashion.  Waleed, Raashid, and Fred escaped from the prison with the members of CG Black that they had found.  Most of them were still alive, but in dire need of counseling and time away from the Shadow.  Estel would recommend that the CG be transferred to Lothlórien, as that was the best place on Arda to recover from mental hurts.  Nerdanel and the others discussed the reason they had been in the shadowed land in the first place, there had been leads on Lindir and Erestor traveling into Mordor.  Nimloth and Dior especially were eager to find them, they wanted to see their sons that had gone missing several years earlier while scouting.  The intelligence opratives spent six months exploring and finding prisoners, including the Lost Twins, before Estel received a signal.  She evacuated all of the prisoners into the capable hands of the healers; Quinn, Hippolyte, Tamaraa, and Hilde, before returning into the prison to finish putting the final touches on destroying the prison.  Estel had been worked over rather harshly by the yrch, but didn't tell anyone, and the CG was far to distracted to notice.  The explosion was beautiful.  The next two years went similarly, sabotaging large parts of Mordor both on foot and on horseback, and tossing the ring that Rhys found when crossing through the Hithaeglir escorting former prisoners, into the volcano that they found.  Estel could feel its malice and contempt for life the moment she was in its presence.  Rhys would not be parted from the ring, calling it “precious” and “mine”, so Mirial and Estel pushed him into the volcano with the ring.  It was June at that point in time, and they were recalled to Gondor to report on the past five years.  The native Gondorians and Haradrim refugees, Mirial, Cody, Quinn, Waleed, Raashid, and Tamaraa went to give the report.  Everyone else went back to their homes, having been given leave to do so. The Dale natives and the Umbaran refugees Heimir, Freya, Hippolyte, and Damon rode home together while the Bree-landers, Alan and Zoe traveled with Estel through the Gap of Rohan where they parted ways.  Estel would normally have traveled with Rhys as far as the Angle before heading to the Valley, but with his death, she went to the Angle alone, where she informed his family in person.  After that, she turned towards the Valley, heart sore and homesick.  It was nearing the end of summer by that point.  She really just wanted her mum after having to deal with Rhys’ death notice.  She was ready to stop being the leader of her CG for a while.  It took a week, but Estel and Isilëo were within a day’s ride of the Valley.  It was September first, exactly 5 years to the day of when she left.


End file.
